defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Mablin Gorthaur
Once a proud Quel'dorei member of the Kirin Tor before turning to follow Kel'thuzad and the Cult of the Damned into dabbling with Necromancy, Mablin Gorthaur sought true immortality rather than the longevity promised by the Sunwell or the halted aging her ancestors enjoyed. She was eventually rewarded with just that, becoming an Acherus Death Knight along with so many others, but along the way she used her knowledge of Quel'thalas' defenses to aid the Scourge invasion and destruction of Silvermoon. When Darion Mograine turned on the Lich King and freed the majority of the Acherus Death Knights from his grip to form the Ebon Blade, Mablin was among those freed, and forced to confront her actions as a member of the Scourge. Although she has joined the Horde to protect her homeland of Quel'thalas and seek redemption for her crimes against her own people, Mablin often ventures into seclusion to practice her necromancy away from the prying eyes of her Horde allies and the Ebon Blade, growing increasingly aloof and untrustworthy, and beginning to amass power for herself... Biography Early life Born Mairon Aulende, second daughter of three to Melchior and Ullian Aulende, Mablin's early life was one of wealth and welfare. Adept in the arts of the Arcane since a young age, Mairon was raised with this in mind. Like many young Elven women she was beautiful, and equally vain of her appearance, spending her wealth and her talents to enhance her own appearance more often than not. Kirin Tor Mairon joined the Kirin Tor shortly before her 74th birthday, and would become a respected member of Dalaran's higher echelons later in her life. She eventually caught the attention of a High Elven Archmage, Curumo Whitecloak, and later also gained his affections. Mairon would go on to marry him although some considered her motivations for returning the older Elf's affections suspect, as it significantly contributed to her rising status within the mage-city, and she was quite rarely actually seen with her husband. Suspicions like these were reinforced many years later when Curumo was killed under mysterious circumstances within his quarters, apparently by a miscast Arcane spell. Many claimed an Archmage of Whitecloak's experience wouldn't fail with what was to all appearances a simple spell, within the magic-school he was most well-versed in no less, and that this would be sufficient evidence of foul play. In spite of this, Mairon would inherit the possessions of the elder Archmage, including his extensive library of Arcane lore and his significant wealth of gold, and the case of Curumo's 'mysterious' death was soon closed as just an accident. Descent As she grew older, Mairon grew to fear that her youthful looks were fading with age. Her Arcane use became less of a tool to refine her already elegant features, and more of a permanent mask of youthful beauty. Indeed, it eluded Mairon that her abuse of the Arcane had actually furthered her descent into old age, and she was quickly becoming tired and weak, only sustaining herself through even more use of magic, caught in a vicious circle. Cult of the Damned When Kel'thuzad began to seek out the corrupt and weak-willed within the Kirin Tor to side with him in the Cult of the Damned as its foremost Necromancers, he approached Mairon early on, knowing full well the extent of her depravity. Mairon grew to be a prominent member of the Cult of the Damned, using her skills and connections to secretly dig out those who would willingly turn to the Cult. Category:Blood Elves Category:Death Knights Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Necromancers